


The Appointment

by cytheriafalas



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Oh do one where someone is terrified of going to the dentist or something. Someone else is forcing them to go but the other one throws a fit!" from <a href="http://yourpalmsbegintocrack.tumblr.com/">yourpalmsbegintocrack</a>. Follow me <a href="http://fangirlingtendencies.tumblr.com">here</a> to keep updated on writing, the universe, and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Appointment

“I’m not going and you can’t make me!”

Jonghyun had been stepping through the door, in mid-conversation with Jonghyun, the other Jonghyun, when he heard the exclamation. He pulled the phone away from his ear to hear a little bit better. “I’ve… got to go.”

“Dorm drama?” Jonghyun asked.

“That’s what it sounds like. I’ll call you later. We can meet up for drinks then, yeah?”

He heard an agreeing sound from the other end of the phone and then Jonghyun pressed the button to end the call.

“What’s going on?” he asked, raising his voice just loud enough to be heard in the back of the dorm.

Kibum stuck his head around the corner. “Get in here and convince your dumb-ass boyfriend to go to the flipping dentist!”

Jonghyun stood there and blinked at him a few times before he figured out what was going on. It wasn’t the boyfriend thing that confused him. He knew who his boyfriend was. It was the dentist thing. He trotted down the hall after Kibum and was confronted with the sight of Minho cowering on Jonghyun’s bed, blankets pulled over his head. Taemin was tugging ineffectively at Minho’s leg.

“Hyung, the manager’s going to be here soon,” Taemin said, pulling once more at his leg and then letting go with an annoyed huff.

Jinki was standing in the corner, head tilted as he watched the proceedings. Jonghyun figured he’d tried and already been defeated. Kibum just looked frustrated.

“We’ve been at this for the last half hour,” he whispered, glancing at Jonghyun. “The only thing we’ve managed is getting him from his bed to yours.”

“His is _closer_ to the door than mine is,” Jonghyun whispered back.

“Exactly. It’s just the dentist!”

Minho gave a terrified, extremely un-masculine, squeak of fear. Jonghyun laughed, pressing his hand to his mouth to try stifling the sound, but he was too late. Minho’s head peeped out of the blankets. He jumped to his feet, caught Jonghyun’s arm, and hauled him into the bed, throwing the blankets over both of them.

“Jonghyun!” Kibum cried, despairing.

“Give me a few minutes, okay?” Jonghyun said, holding his arms out so Minho could curl against him.

There was a pause and then the sound of footsteps and a door shutting. Jonghyun burst out laughing, pressing his lips to Minho’s shoulder to try quiet the sound.

“Hyuuung,” Minho groaned. “It’s embarrassing enough, okay? You don’t need to laugh at me!”

“I’m sorry,” Jonghyun said. “I’m not laughing at you. Didn’t you want to be a dentist though? When you were a kid?”

“Yeah, but they _do_ the drilling. I wanted to be the dentist-er not the dentist-ee.”

“Aw, come here,” Jonghyun murmured, pulling him in tighter and nuzzling against his cheek. “Minho, you’re just getting your teeth cleaned. They don’t even use drills.”

“I don’t wanna go.”

“You’re such a big baby,” Jonghyun scolded gently. “What would the fans think if they knew you were such a coward.”

“They wouldn’t believe it, ‘cause I’m _manly_.”

Jonghyun laughed again, pressing a kiss to the tip of Minho’s nose. “And that’s why you’re hiding in your boyfriend’s bed with blankets pulled over your head. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“You’re trying to appeal to my competitive nature, aren’t you?” Minho accused. “It’s not gonna work, I don’t wanna and you can’t make me.”

“Of course it won’t. You’re just too good for me to try to trick.”

Minho gave him a suspicious look. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

“When have I ever lied to you?”

“Well, last time I had a dentist appointment, actually,” Minho said. Jonghyun grinned. Yeah, that had been good.

“You really thought that we had practice on the opposite side of the city at five in the morning?”

Minho huffed. “We’ve had weirder schedules.”

“Okay, how about this?” Jonghyun asked, poking Minho in the side until he looked up. “You go to the dentist and then I’ll take you to get whatever you want. Coffee, chocolate, pop… All those foods the dentist tells you to keep away from.”

Minho’s lips twisted and Jonghyun could tell he was at least considering it.

“I’ll even find you those weird Japanese candies you like. The gummy ones?”

He heard a sigh. “Fine. But I want a _whole bag_ of them, okay?”

Jonghyun tossed the blankets off them and stood up, holding out a hand to haul Minho to his feet. “Deal. Come on, you big baby.”

“And I’m not sharing.”

“Kibum will buy some for Taeminnie if he wants some. Let’s go.”

Minho managed to make it from the dorm to the car without problem, and even walked into the dentist office without any real mishaps. The entire band had a schedule after the appointment, so the four of them got to sit in the waiting room with a gaggle of fans standing outside taking pictures of them reading two year old magazines. Kibum had fun with it, making faces in the mirror above the receptionist and hiding his face in the magazine to laugh.

Finally, after an ungodly long wait, Minho stepped out of the back, rubbing his cheek. He didn’t even wait for any of them to stand before he grabbed Jonghyun’s wrist. “I want my candy.”

“Okay, okay,” Jonghyun said, laughing and slinging his arm around Minho’s shoulders. The five of them trekked out of the dentist. Until they managed to track down the elusive candy, Jonghyun held up a lollipop. “Did the dentist forget to give you your sucker for being such a good little boy?”

Minho snatched the lollipop from Jonghyun’s fingers. He popped the sweet in his mouth and gave Jonghyun a smirk. Jonghyun’s stomach sank. He probably should have chosen a less… sexual… candy. He was going to be paying for his meddling, he knew it.

He didn’t know why he was complaining. He’d probably enjoy it.


End file.
